Believe
by AloeWeasley-Hallows
Summary: What if I told you Fred Weasley was alive? What if I told you he faked his death to get away? What if I told you this was true? Would you Believe?


I hate living in the muggle world. I dislike it greatly, just like any other  
Slytherin would. Well, in my fake life, I'm a Slytherin. In real life, I'm a  
Gryffindor. I can't stand hiding underneath this mask, I had to tell someone,  
and I knew exactly who it was.

Who am I? I'm Aloe Weasley (nee Hallows).  
Weasley? You must be wondering, I'm Fred's wife. Fred? I though he died in the  
Battle of Hogwarts? What If I told you he survived? What if I told you he faked  
his death just to get away? Well, that's what he did.

13 years later, he  
now has a wife, me, and a fake name, Josh Wintz, a fake house, Ravenclaw, and a  
fake family tree, far off relative of the Zabini/Parkinson family. In my fake  
life, I'm a Slytherin named Grace Wintz (nee Hallows), and are a relative of the  
Malfoy's and Weasley's.  
I'm on my way to meet the only person I can talk to,  
a long-time friend of mine who also attended Hogwarts. With a loud POP! I landed  
in Hogsmead, the only full-magic village in Britain. I pulled my cloak over my  
long, platinum blonde hair and scurried off towards the empty pub by the name of  
the Hog's Head. Inside I found a lady, wearing a cloak like mine, also hiding  
her face. I walked over and sat down across from her.

"Password?" she  
asked, her voice light and airy.

"Hallows, Grace. Password, Shea." I  
stated clearly.

"Finally! I thought you weren't going to show." She  
sighed, pulling of her cloak to reveal the familiar face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Sorry, my husband held me up. Actually, that's what I need to speak to  
you about, Pansy." I said, pulling off my cloak.

"Aloe, I'm supposed to  
meet a G-"

"Grace Wintz nee Hallows. That's my fake identity to keep away  
any suspicion."

"Why?"

"I'm hiding."

"Why?"

"For my  
husband, whom I love deeply."

"So, you got married. To whom,  
exactly?"

"A lad, known to be dead, supposedly killed in the Battle of  
Hogwarts.  
Goes by the name of Fred Weasley?"

"My God! I am so  
relieved!"

"Why?"

"I shot him with a curse, body binding, and he  
just fell, no breathing, no pulse. I swore I killed the lad! I've felt so guilty  
all these year. I am so relieved." She sighed.

"Well okay then…" I  
chuckled slightly. Soon, we were laughing our asses off.

"Well, now I  
need to tell you what all happened." I sighed. Pansy nodded; her laughter  
calming down.

"All of the bodies stayed in the Great Hall for Madame  
Pomfrey and some trainee Healers to clean them, and when they left, that's when  
he escaped." I took in a deep breath and continued. "He ran through the castle  
and was able to catch a boat back. He apparated in to muggle London. He ran  
through the streets. Day after day, he's find a new place to stay. It had been  
about a year. He looked back once and BAM! Ran directly in to me. That's how we  
got where we are now."

"We fell in love. Slowly, but surely, we found our  
fate, our true destiny. It was us. That's what it was. Fate. Its ways are  
mischievous but always has the happy ending. We got married 3 years ago, 10  
years after he died, 9 since he ran in to me, and 8 since we truly met. We got  
married on 7/6/5, and we're 4 years apart. We plan to have 3 kids, 2 boys, 1  
girl. It was sweet, and funny, but that's how we planned it out."

"But  
the other day, I ran into someone. Someone key to the plan to find out who we  
are."

"Who was it?" Pansy spoke.

"George. George and Ginny,  
actually. I was walking down Diagon Alley with Fred, who was luckily in his  
disguise, and ran directly in to George. They looked identical, if Fred's hair  
was still red, they'd look like mirrors."

"George stared at Fred, his  
bottom lip trembling, tears threatening to fall. One tear fell as he whispered,  
"Fred..." his voice was breaking, and Ginny whispered something that I couldn't  
hear. She practically dragged him back to the shop as Fred and I apparated  
home."

"Wow," Pansy sighed. "That must be difficult. Having to hide from  
everyone. I mean, seriously, Aloe, I know Fred's your husband and all, but  
having to put up with this crap is bull."

"Yeah. I think we've blown it.  
13 years. We've blown it after 13 years…"

"13 years to recreate. You can  
fix bridges, or at the same time, burn more down. You have to give it  
time."

"Trust me; I've got all the time in the world." I smiled, stood up  
and gave Pansy a hug and apparated home.

_George Weasley's POV  
_  
"George. George and Ginny, actually. I was walking down Diagon Alley with Fred, who was luckily in his disguise, and ran directly in to George. They looked identical, if Fred's hair was still red, they'd look like mirrors."

"George stared at Fred, his bottom lip trembling, tears threatening to fall. One tear fell as he whispered, _"Fred..."_ his voice was  
breaking, and Ginny whispered something that I couldn't hear. She practically dragged him back to the shop as Fred and I apparated home."

Fred? Who was  
this lady? Gin? I turned around to see the girl we ran in to in Diagon Alley two weeks ago.

_Who is she? She was with Fred…  
_  
Stop George! He's _dead_!

"Wow," Pansy sighed. "That must be difficult. Having to hide from everyone. I mean, seriously, Aloe, I know Fred's your husband and  
all, but having to put up with this crap is _bull_."

Fred? Her _Husband_? Aloe? Aloe _Hallows_? The Gryffindor girl?

Before I could get a good look at both of them, Aloe apparated home.

_He's Alive!  
_  
No!

_Yes!_

No!

_Yes!_

I immediately apparated to the Burrow, leaving money on the Hog's Head  
table.

_Ginny Weasley's POV  
_  
"I got it!" I screamed, opening the front door of the Burrow to see the familiar face of my  
brother.

"Hey, Georgie, what's up?"

"He's alive. He's _Alive_!" He grinned.

"Who, George?" Hermione asked, leaving her  
fiancée , Draco Malfoy, on the couch.

"Fred! I found him! He's married to  
Aloe Hallows! She was talking to Parkinson at the Hog's Head!"

"George, you're just imagining things. Fred's been dead for 13 years. You know that…"  
Hermione sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I can prove it to  
you! Malfoy! Can't you find Pansy?"

"Yeah, why?" He raised his  
eyebrows.

"Aloe was talking to Pansy in the Hog's Head! She'll tell you!"  
Fred said, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Okay! Okay, man. I'll  
talk to Pansy. I just need to brew some Veritaserium. " He sighed, rising from  
his spot on the couch.

"Draco, I'll brew another batch. Take the bottle  
out of my trunk, it should be under 'The Tales of Beetle the  
Bard'."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Malfoy said, kissing Hermione on the  
cheek before leaving.


End file.
